Brother Bear 3: Wrosco's Destiny
by Yoru Nuit Night
Summary: Another human friend?" Koda asks. That's right! Now there's Wrosco, who must go on to journey to save his sister, being accompanied by the 3 bears: Kenai, Koda, and Nita. From Wrosco's Point of View. small amounts of violence.
1. Part 1: Prologue and Day 1

Disclaimer: Disney has the rights to Brother Bear 1 and 2. I own them only on DVD. Original characters are by Disney; some characters have been created for this story.

* * *

Part 1: Prologue and Day 1

The long journey. I still remember it as if it were yesterday. A journey I thought was just a dream, but instead, was a reality.

It all started one day in the small village I used to once call home. I was now 16 at the time, and had already received what would help guide me through life. A spiritual rock known as a totem.

I was to follow the path of caring. When I had received the totem, it was in the shape of a fox. I kept thinking to myself, what does a fox care about? I'll now start my story.

"Wrosco, over here!" my little sister shouted.

"Siera!" I shouted back.

It had been quiet and peaceful throughout the day. There wasn't even a dog barking.

"What are you doing, brother?" she asked.

"I'm going up again," I responded.

"I'm going to play with Paol then," she said.

"Have fun," I said.

I lowered Siera to the ground and she ran off.

"And stay in the village!" I shouted.

I let out a huge sigh. I started walking away slowly. I arrived at the place where I was given my totem- the ceremonial grounds. I looked at the rock full of hand prints. But it wasn't the hand prints I was looking at. Near the bottom at a little more than average height, stood the lone paw print on the wall.

"Kenai," I said. "It's been two years since you left this village. What I wouldn't give to see you again. Nita, too. I wonder... whatever happened to Nita. She probably got married to some big shot. The two of us always fought over Nita's love, huh? Kenai, this village feels too empty without you. All the adventures we went on together. You even told me about your trip to Hokani Falls. Wish I could've went."

I look up at the sky, remembering some of the older days when the three of us would go on adventures.

"I can tell that you are showing a lot of caring by looking up at the sky," Tanana had said.

"Tanana, you shouldn't be out," I said.

"Nonsense," she said. "There's still many years to come in these old bones. By taking in Paol under your wing, you are showing real caring."

"Do you really think so?" I asked.

"I don't think so; I know so," she said. "Tomorrow, you will have your ceremony of becoming a man."

"For real!?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

With that, I was one day away from being a man. I was so excited that I returned back to the hut with it now being night. I fell asleep and within my sleep, I had a dream. Or in truth, a nightmare.

That next day, I woke up so nervous and afraid. One of the villagers walked in telling me the ceremony was ready. I followed him up to the rock. I dipped my hand in the red paint and went to place my mark on the wall.

"Wait!" a villager shouted.

Before my hand could touch the rock, I looked at him.

"Wrosco! It's Siera!"

"Siera?" I asked.

"She tripped and fell on a poisonous plant. Now, she's put up at my hut in bed."

"I'm coming!" I yelled.

"Wrosco! The ceremony!" Tanana yelled.

"I don't have time for that!" I shouted. "Siera needs me right now. Where's Paol?"

Everyone looked down in grief.

"You didn't hear what happened, did you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Paol... doesn't belong to this village," Tanana said. "We sent him back home."

"When?" I asked.

"A couple of days ago," Tanana said.

I ran to the other villager's hut to find Siera.

"Siera, what did I tell you about leaving the village?" I asked.

"I'm sorry... brother," she said.

I almost freaked when I saw how bad her health was.

"What do I do?" I stammered.

"Wrosco, calm down," Tanana said. "Let me see her."

Tanana looked at the girl.

"You'll have to get some of a Casca plant," Tanana said. "This plant can only be found at the highest peak of the Old Ridge Mountains."

"Old Ridge Mountains? I don't even know how to get there," I said.

"Wrosco, let your totem guide you," she said. "Also, take this."

"Some kind of necklace?" I asked.

"This will allow you to communicate with any creatures that you come across," Tanana said.

"You mean... animals?" I asked.

"Well, what else would I be talking about?" she asked.

"Thanks, Tanana," I said.

"At the rate this poison is spreading, you only have a few days," she said.

However, before she was even able to say this to me, I was out the door. From here, I headed back to my hut and gathered some supplies to take with me. Then, I shifted off on my own way.

Elsewhere, there was the three bears: Kenai, Koda, and Nita.

"All right! Look at all these berries!" Koda yelled.

"Don't hurt yourself, Koda!" Kenai said.

"Hey, I'm a little older now! I can take care of myself," Koda said.

He reached up to grab the berries and then slipped. Nita started laughing. The three arrive at the Salmon Run.

"Hey! Tug!" Kenai yelled.

"Kenai! Koda! Nita! How's it going?" Tug asked.

"We're doing great, Tug," Nita said.

"And where are you headed to, today?" Tug asked.

"We really don't know yet," Kenai said.

"We thought we'd just explore," Nita said.

"Well, have fun, you three," Tug said.

"Hey! Let's go this way!" Koda yelled.

"You heard the bear; let's follow him," Kenai said.

Kenai and Nita followed Koda.

"We'll be back soon for storytime, all right?" Kenai asked.

"You better be," Tug said.

"Did you see all that fish?" Koda asked. "I'm gonna nab a whole bunch of them."

"Not unless I do first," Kenai said.

"Nonsense," Koda said.

"Hey, I have an idea," Nita said.

"What is it, Nita?" Kenai asked.

"Let's go to Willow Lake," Nita said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Kenai said.

"I see," Koda said. "Get some of the salmon before they get to the run. Smart thinking."

The three headed off to Willow Lake.

Elsewhere, I had been in the forest, completely lost.

"I have absolutely no idea where I'm even going," I said. "Nor do I even know some of these fruits."

I reached up into a tree and picked a strange yellow fruit. It was the only one of that fruit I had ever seen. I didn't know anything about it, but I was so hungry that I didn't care.

"Kenai... Nita... we had some good times, huh?" I asked.

I fell asleep, and started dreaming again.

* * *

'Nita!' Kenai and I yelled.

'Kenai! Wrosco!' Nita shouted.

The three of us started laughing after I slipped on the ice.

'So what should we do today?' I asked.

'What do you think, Nita?' Kenai asked.

'Let's go climb the willow tree at Willow Lake,' Nita said.

'I bet I can get to the top the fastest,' I said.

'In your dreams,' Kenai said.

We all rushed over to Willow Lake.

'It took us so long to get here,' Kenai said.

'Yeah, I'll have to go home soon,' Nita said.

'But now that we know how to get here, next time we'll come straight here,' I said.

'Yeah,' Nita said. 'Well, I'm gonna go wait for daddy.'

'See you later, Nita!' I yelled.

'Bye, Nita!' Kenai said.

'Bye, guys!' she shouted back.

* * *

Something touched me so I woke up. There was a fox that leaped at me. I grabbed the spear beside me and the next thing I knew, the fox was dead.

"See? Foxes don't care! They attack anything they want," I yelled. "Nature! Who cares about it?"

I ripped off the totem around my neck and tied it up in a tree. Only humans can care about humans while nature can only care about nature.

"Willow Lake," I said. "I'll go there for old times sake."

Willow Lake I knew wasn't far from where I had been resting. However, when I got there, there was a group of bears in the water. I hid up against a tree.

"Nice!" Koda said. "Look at all these fish!"

"Willow Lake," Nita said. "Don't you remember? We came here a long time ago."

"Yeah," Kenai said.

"Guys!" Koda yelled.

Koda ran away.

"What's wrong, Koda?" Kenai asked.

"Behind you!" Koda shouted.

Kenai and Nita turned around as my spear was raised in the air. Kenai growled loudly and I fell backwards.

"Get 'em, Kenai!" Koda yelled.

"Wait a minute," I said. "Kenai?"

I sat up and removed my hood.

"Wrosco!" Nita yelled.

"Wait! Wrosco?" Kenai asked.

"Yeah, it's me," I said.

"I don't believe it!" Kenai said.

"Yeah, me, neither. I thought you were just a bear, but I didn't know there were others with you," I said.

"Wait. Wrosco, you can hear us?" Nita asked.

"Tanana gave me this-," I was explaining about the necklace and stopped. "Nita?"

"Hi, again," Nita said.

"You, too?" I asked.

"Hey, Koda. It's all right," Kenai said. "This is our friend, Wrosco."

"You had a lot of friends when you were human, didn't you?" Koda asked.

"Just Nita and Wrosco," Kenai said.

"Right. Next week, it will be someone else," Koda said.

"What brings you out here, Wrosco? Shouldn't you be taking care of your sister?" Nita asked.

"That's the problem," I said. "Siera tripped on a poisonous plant. So I have to go to Old Ridge Mountains and get a Casca plant. It's the only thing that'll heal her."

"Old Ridge Mountains?" Kenai asked. "I don't even have the slightest idea where that is."

"Me, neither," Nita said. "Koda, do you know?"

"I don't know, but my mom told me never to go there," Koda said.

"Old Ridge Mountains is full of hunters from around the villages at the bottom," I sad. "They hunt for furs and antlers usually in order to sell for high prices; not to mention for food."

"That's horrible!" Koda yelled.

"That's how people are, Koda," I said. "Humans look out for humans and nature looks out for nature."

"Well, that'll change here," Kenai said. "We'll look out for you as we try to find Old Ridge Mountains."

"I'll repay you by looking out for you on Old Ridge Mountains there," I said.

"There we go, then," Kenai said. "What's a direction we really haven't gone yet?"

"When we went to Crowberry Ridge, there was two paths to take, remember?" Nita asked.

"That's right," Kenai said. "The other one might lead us towards Old Ridge Mountains."

"That gives us a start, at least," I said. "How are we going to get to this breakoff?"

"The same way we did last time," Nita said.

"Don't worry, Wrosco. We'll be here for you," Kenai said.

"Yeah, I'll protect you from hunters," Koda said.

"Um, Koda," Kenai said.

"Oh, yeah," Koda said back.

We headed towards the breakoff. Along the way, we ran into Rutt and Tuke.

"Hey, look. It's Big Bear, Smallish Bear, and Bearette," Tuke said.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, you guys!" Rutt said.

We headed towards them. They both noticed me.

"H-Hunter!" they yelled.

They ran right at each other and got their antlers stuck together.

"Relax, you guys," Kenai said.

"Yeah, it's just another one of Kenai's friends," Koda said.

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you," Tuke said.

"Yeah. I'm Rutt and this is my brother Tuke, eh," Rutt said.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Where are you headed off to in such a hurry, eh?" Rutt asked.

"Old Ridge Mountains," Nita said.

"That's like walking into a death trap," Tuke said.

"I don't have a choice," I said. "I need to save my sister because-. Because she's the only person I have left."

"Wrosco," Kenai said.

"Though the last time I really talked to her was about a year ago when we took Paol in," I said.

"Paol?" Nita asked. "He went missing from my village about a year ago. So he was with you?"

"Yes," I said. "Though, that was the only time I spoke with him and the last major time I talked with Siera."

"What about your parents?" Koda asked.

"They left this world quite a while ago," I said.

The four of us kept on walking.

"Well, good luck, eh," Rutt said.

"I never knew my leaving had made you so miserable," Kenai said.

"It's fine," I said. "Though I wish I had known you were leaving. That day I woke up after being sick that whole time, Denahi had told me that you were now a bear. I was so surprised to hear that, especially knowing you hated bears."

"It was by becoming a bear, I was able to learn the true meaning of love," Kenai said. "Sitka showed me that."

"Sitka," I said. "I miss him, too."

"Hey, we're here," Nita said.

"Last time, right lead us to Crowberry Ridge," Koda said.

"So we'll have to cross this log to continue," Kenai said.

"Across that log? Are you sure there's no other way to get over there?" I asked.

"Of course," Nita said.

"I suggest not looking over the edge because that's a long drop," Kenai said.

At that moment, I recalled back to the day we climbed the willow tree at Willow Lake. I had gotten to the very top branch and when I sat on it, it snapped and I fell to the ground below. I had to stay home for a week, and the reason I couldn't go to Hokani Falls with the others.

"Hey, Wrosco. Aren't you coming?" Kenai asked.

When I had come to, the others were already on the other side, waiting for me.

"Yeah, I'll be over quicker than a bear can run," I said.

"That's pretty tough to beat," Nita said.

I climbed onto the log.

"Just don't look down," I said.

"That's it!" Kenai yelled. "You're doing great!"

"O-K!" I said, slipping and grabbing a hanging branch.

I started to scream and almost freaked out.

"What? Are you scared of logs?" Koda asked.

"Not funny!" I yelled.

The branch started snapping.

"Oh, no, no!" I yelled.

"Just swing on it!" Nita yelled.

I swung around the branch and leapt towards them. I barely missed the edge of the cliff and Kenai caught my hood with his teeth.

"Climb up," Kenai muffled through his teeth.

I wrapped my arms around Kenai's neck and he pulled my up to safety.

"Are you ok?" Nita asked.

"I am now. Thanks," I said.

"What happened?" Koda asked.

"A long time ago when we were at Willow Lake, I climbed to the top branch. It snapped and I fell," I said. "Since then, I've hated heights."

"That's just like me from that day at Hokani Falls," Nita said. "Except that was water I was afraid of."

"Yeah, but we conquered that fear," Kenai said. "We'll just have to conquer Wrosco's fear."

"Yeah, and then we can climb things all the time," Koda said.

"Thanks, you guys," I said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's keep adventuring!" Koda exclaimed.

"Yeah! My sister needs me!" I said.

We kept on moving. Night got closer and we camped out in a nearby cave.

"So then Bucky was all like 'Look at that thing' and I was all like 'Awesome' and then we headed home since dinnertime was coming up," Koda said.

"That's funny!" I said.

"You really think so?" Koda asked. "Because this one time-."

"Ok, Koda, let's get some sleep," Kenai said.

"Fine. I'll tell ya tomorrow, ok?" Koda said.

"Yeah," I said.

We all started to sleep. A few hours later, I woke up and noticed both Kenai and Nita missing.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

I went outside the cave and noticed Kenai and Nita. I walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing out here?" I asked.

"Waiting for you," Nita said.

"Waiting? For me?" I asked.

"Have you been really that lonely since I left?" Kenai asked.

"Well, yeah, I have been," I said. "I still remember the good old days when we used to play. For these past two years, I stopped caring about life. I even started ignoring my sister most of the time. I just-. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Nita asked. "Even though your best friends are gone, it doesn't mean you should just sulk. Keep on living. Live your life to the fullest."

"You're right," I said. "Thanks, you guys."

Back at the village, Tanana looked up at the spirits.

"Please hurry back, Wrosco," Tanana said.

"Wrosco," Siera said. "Are you... more happy... with them?"

* * *

That's the end of Part 1. Reviews are welcome.


	2. Part 2: Day 2 & Day 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Brother Bear 1 & 2 (but only on DVD). Disney has the rights to both movies. This continues this fanfiction with Days 2 & 3. Enjoy.

* * *

Part 2: Day 2 & Day 3

The next day arrived and the four of us were ready to go.

"I'm ready to go! Nobody is gonna get us!" Koda exclaimed.

"I'm starving!" I said.

"Ooh, let me," Koda said.

He started sniffing around and found a berry bush.

"Jackpot!" Koda said.

"Wow, look at all these berries!" Nita said.

"Wrosco, take what you want first," Kenai said.

"Thanks," I said.

I grabbed a handful of the berries and started eating them.

"So let me get this straight. Your totem was the bear of love?" I asked.

"Yeah. It sounded weird at first, but Sitka showed me it was possible," Kenai said.

"I guess you can't really find out until you become one," I said.

"Yeah, where are your parents and why haven't they turned you into a fox yet?" Kenai asked.

"Truthfully, I think the spirits messed up on my totem. I do believe that I needed yours, actually," I said.

"Why? Aren't the two relatively close?" Kenai asked.

"Well, yeah, but it's like I said before. I really stopped caring a long time ago but it doesn't mean that I didn't stop loving," I said.

"Maybe you should take that up with the spirits," Nita said.

"Yeah, I should," I said.

"How about this idea then?" Kenai said. "Once we get the Casca plant and you take it to your sister, we'll meet at Willow Lake and go up to the mountain."

"You mean the mountain where the lights touch the earth?" I asked.

"That's the only way we can talk to the spirits," Kenai said.

"Sounds like a plan then," I said. "I already feel like I'm back at home when we were all together. And also..."

I started ruffling Koda's fur.

"Hey!" Koda yelled.

"...I feel like I have a new brother," I said.

"You mean me?" Koda asked.

"Well, I labeled Kenai my brother a long time ago," I said. "So who else is there?"

"Oh, wow! This is so cool! I can tell everyone that I have a human brother now!" Koda exclaimed.

"No, Koda, Wrosco can't stay with us," Nita said.

"Can he at least visit once in a while?" Koda asked.

"Well, it's as I was explaining before. It's this necklace that allows me to understand you guys," I said.

"Oh, really?" Kenai asked. "Let's find out. Set it on the ground."

"Well, all right then," I said.

I took off the necklace and placed it on the ground.

"Say something," I said.

When I looked up, the three were gone.

"Kenai! Koda! Nita!" I yelled.

"After them!" I heard someone yell.

"What?" I asked.

I looked ahead to see two hunters chasing after the others.

"No! Stop!" I yelled.

"What's your deal?" one of them asked back.

"I saw them first," I said.

"That's what they all say," the other one said.

"No, really," I said.

"Don't joke around, kid, or you're dead meat."

They kept on walking. I grabbed the necklace from off the ground and leaped onto the big one's back and started strangling him. The other guy knocked my head with his spear and I was knocked out.

"We'll just be taking this for ourselves then," the one I tried to strangle said.

"Oh, and for future references, he's Gazoot and I'm Talka," the one with the spear said.

"Wait, give me that back," I yelled. "It's not mine."

"It was yours as long as you were wearing it," Talka said.

"Yeah, good one," Gazoot said.

"Shut up and let's keep going," Talka said.

"Uh, ok, boss," Gazoot said.

"I saw... them first, though," I said.

They kept on searching for the others.

"Psst, Wrosco. Over here," Kenai whispered.

"There you guys-," I was saying until Kenai covered my mouth.

He waited until they were way far off and let go of me.

"Are you ok?" Nita asked.

"Yeah, but they took the necklace so now I won't be able to understand what you guys are saying," I said.

"Um, Wrosco?" Kenai asked.

"What? Are they back?" I asked.

"No," Koda said. "But if they do come back, I'll get them."

"What Kenai is saying is you've been talking with us without the necklace," Nita said.

"Huh? But I-," I said. "I don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Koda asked.

"If that necklace isn't the reason I've been able to talk with you guys, then what is?" I asked.

"Well, do you remember anything else that might have done it?" Nita asked.

"I don't remember anything else that was strange and abnormal between the village and...," I said, pausing. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Koda asked.

"Before I got to Willow Lake, I was so hungry I ate this weird yellow fruit I had never seen before," I said.

"That had to be what did it," Kenai said. "But it was only one of its kind?"

"Yeah. I searched the entire tree and couldn't find another like it," I said.

"The spirits must've knew this was going to happen, otherwise, there's no way that fruit could've been there," Nita said.

"Hey, guys! Let's keep going!" Koda exclaimed.

"Oh wow! We've been standing here this whole time!" Kenai said. "C'mon, Wrosco. Let's keep going so we can help your sister."

"Right!" I said. "Once I'm done with that, I have to get that necklace back."

"You mean to fight those hunters again?" Koda asked.

"It's the only way," I said.

"Well, I'll be there to help you," Koda said.

"No, Koda, it's too dangerous," I said.

"Wrosco, we said we were gonna do this together," Nita said. "We're not going back on that."

The four of us kept going up and down numerous hills, through many caves, swimming across many rivers, and other pathways that became bothersome.

"So wait! Where are we now?" Koda asked.

"I know this place," I said. "This is Icicle Valley. They even have rumored that treasure was buried here centuries ago. The best thing to do is go around this place. If we were to walk right through, all the treasure miners would stop mining and would only worry about hunting you guys down."

"Koda, get down from there!" Kenai shouted.

"Shh," I said. "Loud noises can cause avalanches. Wait, if we cause an avalanche and cover up all the miners, we can keep on moving smoothly."

"But what if they can't rescue themselves?" Nita asked.

"Yeah, I see what you're getting at," I said. "Well, then, how about Plan B?" I asked.

I told them the plan which they agreed on.

"Ok, time to put Plan B-," I was saying.

"Plan Bear!" Koda exclaimed.

"Right," I said. "Time to put Plan Bear into action."

The four of us walked into Icicle Valley.

"Hey, over there! Bears!"

"Let's get them!"

"Fear not, my fellow treasure hunters," I said. "I have tamed these bears in high hopes that we will reach this treasure and I will share it with you all."

"Is this a joke?"

"Not at all. All I ask is that you do not harm these bears," I said.

"What do you plan to do with them?"

"These bears should be able to dig faster than you can even drive a shovel into the ground," I told them.

"He makes a good point."

"Saves us the trouble of having to dig as well."

"Young man, we will kindly take you up on your offer if you can find the treasure."

"Ok! Bears, I command you to start searching and digging!" I shouted.

Koda started sniffing around and then started digging. The others started helping him dig.

"The small bear has one of the strongest noses I ever laid eyes on," I said. "If anyone can sniff out the treasure, it's definitely him."

Not long after, Nita and Kenai lifted out a giant chest.

"They found it! They found the treasure!"

"Quick," I whispered. "While they're distracted, let's move."

The four of us ran off.

"Young man, however can we-? Huh?"

"Your plan worked perfectly," Kenai said.

"What can I say? I was the brains of the three of us," I said.

"This coming from the person who put salmon on each of his toes and called himself Old Salmon Foot," Nita said.

Kenai and Koda started laughing.

"I remember that!" Kenai said.

"You did what?" Koda asked.

"Ok, knock it off," I said.

"Oh, come on. Ever you know it was funny," Nita said.

I looked at all of them laughing and couldn't help but start laughing as well.

"The good old days," I told myself. "What I wouldn't give to have them again."

"Whew, am I beat!" Kenai said.

"Yeah, we can rest since the sun is just setting," Nita said.

"I feel as if...," I was saying. "...this is the greatest adventure I've ever been on."

"This has been a long journey, hasn't it?" Nita asked.

"This has been an awesome journey!" Koda exclaimed.

"I'm beat too and I didn't do anything!" I said.

"After a good night's sleep we'll be refreshed and ready to go," Kenai said.

"I'm freezing!" I exclaimed, chattering my teeth as well.

"What do you expect? We're sleeping at night right beside Icicle Valley," Nita said.

"Y-y-yeah, no j-j-joke," I said through my teeth.

"I hear a voice from over here!" I could hear Talka's voice.

"It's those two again," I said.

"Let's get moving," Kenai whispered.

The four of us kept on running to avoid the hunters.

"Good thing they didn't actually see us," Kenai said.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"I could've taken them, no problem," Koda said.

"Hey, look up ahead," Nita said.

She pointed to a cave.

"At least it won't be as bad as sleeping outdoors," I said.

"Don't you think those hunters would want to look there, though?" Kenai asked.

"You're right," I said.

I started thinking on how to blend in. I looked at the gray rocks surrounding the cave and got an idea.

"I got it," I said.

I reached into my supply bag and pulled out a gray blanket.

"What is that for?" Kenai asked.

"If we can't sleep in the cave, we'll sleep outside of it," I said. "Notice how there is a flat surface on top of the cave entrance? We can get up there and then throw this blanket over us and use it as camouflage."

"To blend in with the rocks!" Nita said.

"Great idea, Wrosco!" Kenai said.

"Score 2 for Wrosco!" Koda said.

"But aren't you afraid that you'll fall?" Nita asked.

"Don't worry, Nita. It's as we told Wrosco before. We'll do it together," Kenai said.

"And besides, it doesn't even look that far up," Koda said.

We ran over to the cave.

"This I can handle," I said, noticing it to be only as high up as about 4 times Kenai's height when he's standing.

The four of us climbed up to the top and then huddled up together. I threw the blanket over us, making the perfect camouflage.

"After tonight, you have two days left, Wrosco," Tanana said. "Your caring for your sister is decreasing. Yet, your level of caring has increased more than it has when you left."

"This adventure," Siera said. "You have enjoyed... this adventure so far... haven't you, brother?"

"Siera?" Tanana asked. "Hmmm..."

The next morning, I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes.

"They aren't seriously headed for Old Ridge, are they?" I heard Talka say.

"Shh," I whispered to the bears.

"Uh, who knows?" Gazoot asked. "For all we know, they could be headed anywhere."

"They must be headed for Old Ridge, then," Talka said. "There's nowhere else really in this direction important enough."

"Then, let's get a headstart there," Gazoot said.

"For once, you actually used your brain," Talka said.

"Hey, that's mean. I always use my brain," Gazoot said.

"Just shut up and let's go," Talka said.

"Ok, boss," Gazoot said.

The two rushed on ahead.

"They know where we're going," I said. "Guys, wake up!"

The three all growled at me.

"Huh? I can't-," I asked. "The fruit's power must've worn off. Yet the spirits must've known that it would happen and have another one on a tree around here."

I ran off, looking for a tree, while the others just watched me. I kept walking along and noticed small footsteps following me. I turned around to see Koda was following me. He let out a soft growl and I picked him up into my arms.

"It's all right, Koda," I said. "I'll be back soon. I just need to find another fruit like that one-."

We arrived at a giant trench. I was too afraid to look down but I noticed on a small branch extending from the wall on the other side was that very fruit. I set Koda down on the ground.

"Luckily, this isn't a big jump," I said. "But only if I do a running jump. Once I'm over there, I can't get back over."

I went back a couple of steps and started running. I hit the edge and jumped. I barely gripped the ledge.

"Just don't look down," I said.

I did a flip so I was on the landing look up at the sky. I stood up and picked the fruit which I ate.

"Wrosco, are you ok?" Koda asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "There's an old tree. Go get Kenai and tell him to knock it down."

"Right," Koda said.

Koda ran off.

"Just what exactly is this fruit?" I asked myself. "If the spirits want humans and nature to be one, shouldn't they keep more of this fruit lying around? Or the spirits trying to just tell me something? Or maybe..."

"Wrosco!" Kenai yelled.

Kenai went up to the tree and knocked it over, making a bridge.

"Just keep moving!" Kenai yelled. "And don't look down!"

I tried to approach the log as best as I could.

"Think of as if we're walking along the ledge of a mountain," Kenai said.

"Like when we were kids," I said.

"Pretend you're a bird and soaring through the wind!" Kenai said.

"A bird? Yes, that's it!" I exclaimed.

I spread out my arms like wings ans walked along the log, keeping perfect balance. I jumped down from the log all excited.

"I did it!" I exclaimed. "Thanks, Kenai."

"Anytime," Kenai said.

"But I don't get why the fruit was all the way over there," Koda said.

"The spirits must've known that I was going to go this way and most likely wanted to test if I was daring enough to get it," I said.

"I think your parents are trying to contact you through this fruit," Nita said.

"My parents?" I asked.

The four of us kept on moving.

"I'm afraid," I said.

"Of what?" Nita asked.

"What else could you be scared of?" Koda asked.

"Your guys' safety," I said. "Talka and Gazoot know that we're headed to Old Ridge Mountains."

"It's as I said before," Koda said. "I'll get 'em."

"Don't worry about us," Kenai said. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah, I guess so," I said. "Nita?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Before we kept on moving, you said something about my parents trying to contact me," I said. "What do you mean?"

"It's just a guess," Nita said.

"But now you've made me want to know," I said. "About why my parents made me go on this journey?"

"I guess that's just something you'll have to find out," Kenai said.

This journey had me asking way too many questions. I felt like I was gonna explode. We came across a high cliff with a side road leading to the top as well.

"There's no way we can climb that!" Koda exclaimed.

"You guys might not be able to, but I can," I said.

"You're gonna climb that?" Nita asked.

"Let me give you a boost then," Kenai said.

Kenai stood up and picked me up onto his shoulders.

"In case you fall, I'll stay here at the bottom," Nita said.

"And I'll pull you up from the top," Kenai said.

"Unless I beat you to it," I said.

"Oh really? You think you can beat a bear?" Kenai asked.

"This'll be fun! I wanna run too!" Koda said.

"I'll say when to go then," Nita said.

The three of us got into position.

"Ready? Go!" Nita said.

I started climbing like mad up the cliff. When I grabbed a small breakout, it snapped and my arm fell, leaving me hanging by one arm. I swung back my arm onto the cliff and kept going, now switching my climbing pattern the other way. I almost reached the top and noticed Kenai and Koda already there.

"Guess I lost, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kenai said.

My arms loosened and I started falling. Nita caught me at the bottom.

"Thanks, Nita," I said. "I was so close."

"At least you conquered your fear," she said. "C'mon, let's go."

"Right," I said.

I followed her up the winding road to the top.

"Wrosco! That was amazing! You were this close from the top," Kenai said, showing the close comparison with his claws.

"That's the way to do it!" Koda exclaimed.

"Let's keep going," Nita said. "While the sun is still shining."

"Good idea," I said. "The sooner we get there the better."

We kept on walking up and up a very high hill. When we got to the top, we could see many lights down below and on the other side of those light were tall mountain peaks.

"Look!" Koda said. "There it is! Old Ridge Mountains! I can see them!"

"We can all see them, Koda," Kenai said.

"So this is it," I said. "Old Ridge Mountains. We better set up camp here. Any closer and we'll attract the villagers."

"So what super plan are you going to come up with to get through the village?" Koda asked.

"I'll have to think of it in my sleep," I said.

"All your ideas come from sleep?" Koda asked.

"Dreams tell of an alternate reality and is where all your ideas are," I said. "To know where to go tomorrow, to know which berries are edible, to know where the best place to eat salmon is; all of this comes from your brain. And your brain is influenced by your dreams. That's why you should always follow your dreams."

"I never thought of it that way," Nita said.

"I just rely on instinct," Kenai said.

"Really?" I asked. "That's always been my motto even since we were kids!"

"I'll remember that," Nita said.

"Me, too," Koda said.

"Yeah," Kenai said. "You're most likely right."

"Now let me think, ok?" I asked.

The four of us all went to sleep. As I was sleeping, I started dreaming again.

* * *

'Today is our big trip,' Kenai said.

'Where are we going?' I asked.

'We're gonna kayak all the way to the sea,' Kenai said.

'Doesn't that sound a little dangerous?' I asked.

'Not at all,' Kenai said.

'Well, all right, then. Let's do this!' I exclaimed.

We ran out of the hut only for Denahi and Sitka to be there.

'And where do you think you're going?' Sitka asked.

'Um, fishing,' Kenai said.

'Don't play dumb, Kenai. We heard the entire conversation and you're not going,' Denahi said.

'Besides, taking the river will only lead you to Old Ridge,' Sitka said.

'When we're older then?' I asked Kenai.

'Guarantee it,' Kenai said.

* * *

That's all for Part 2. One more part to go so please keep reading. Reviews are welcome.


	3. Part 3: Day 4, Day 5, & Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Brother Bear 1 & 2 (other than on DVD). This is the final part so enjoy! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Part 3: Day 4, Day 5, & Epilogue

The next morning, I woke up to find everyone was gone.

"Um, guys?" I asked.

"Just look at all of this food!" I heard Koda exclaimed.

"Hey, guys!" I said.

"Oh, you're awake," Kenai said. "Do you want some too?"

"No, but I have my plan," I said. "You guys wait here and I'll go into the village."

"What? Why?" Kenai asked.

"I'm gonna rent a kayak so we can get to the mountains without going into the village," I said.

"But the river runs through town," Nita said.

"You guys are gonna have to hide in the ends of the kayak," I said. "I plan to get a large one so don't worry."

"Better than nothing," Kenai said.

"Yeah! This will make Score 3 if this works out," Koda said.

I ran to the bottom of the hill and into town. Everyone was busy working. I walked over to the kayak rentals hut, noticing 50 coins was all I needed to get a kayak.

"I'd like to rent a large kayak," I said, putting down the money.

The lady looked up at me.

"You need 70 to get the large kayak," she said.

"Oh, sorry," I said, taking the money back.

"If you want to get the rest, go to the pawn shop," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"What's taking Wrosco so long?" Kenai asked.

"Just be patient," Nita said. "He probably didn't have enough money."

"It's not the boat I'm worried about; it's him," Kenai said. "What if the villagers suspect something of him?"

"All we can do is sit here and wait," Nita said.

"Besides, if Wrosco got in any kind of trouble, he could surely get out of it," Koda said.

"I suppose you're right," Kenai said.

"You're willing to sell this blanket?"

"Yes, sir," I said. "All I ask is 20 coins."

"Well, all right, but you're the one losing out on this deal."

"Thank you," I said.

I returned to the rentals hut and put the 70 coins on the table.

"I'll take the kayak now," I said.

"All righty, then," the woman said.

I ran out the hut and back up to where the others were.

"I got the kayak. I brought it up here with me," I said.

Kenai fit in the back end and Nita in the front.

"There's not enough room for Koda," I said.

I then thought of my empty supply bag.

"I got it!" I said.

I put the bag over Koda's head. Only his legs were sticking out.

"Hide your legs underneath my seat," I told him.

With that, all it looked like was me with a supply bag.

"Perfect," I said.

I started rowing the kayak, though it was a little tough.

"You fine?" Kenai asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I said.

I reached the dock up against the mountainside. We all got out the kayak.

"This is it," I said. "Old Ridge Mountains."

"Look! It's those hunters!" Koda said.

"Gazoot! Talka! Listen to me!" I yelled. "I need to get the Casca plant from the highest peak of these mountains! It's the only way to save my sister!"

"What should we do, boss?" Gazoot asked.

"We'll let you pass if you give us the bears," Talka said.

"Good one, boss," Gazoot said.

"No! They're my friends!" I yelled.

"Friends? Ha! I thought you were going to hunt them when you said you saw them first," Talka said. "But I figured it out after time that you were trying to be friends with them."

"I'm not trying; I am their friend!" I said back.

"You're confused in the head! You can't be friends with bears! Bears are killers!" Talka said.

"Bears are not killers! I even think someone I know has learned that," I said. "And I learned it from him."

"You're wrong! Bears are what killed my mother, my father, and others around me!" Talka yelled. "That's why I hunt bears for a living!"

"You're cruel! It wasn't the bears; it was your parents that killed your parents!" I told him back. "I've learned a lot about bears in these few days I've been journeying. Bears only attack humans if humans harm the bear first!"

"Idiot! Why would my parents themselves? Obviously because they didn't! It was bears that killed them!" Talka shouted back.

"You didn't even hear a word I-," I was saying.

"Wrosco, look out!" Nita shouted.

"Huh?" I asked.

Talka was leaping at me with his spear in position. I jumped out of the way in time.

"Lucky," Talka said.

"That's what else I should've rented," I said. "A spear."

I ran behind me and pulled the oar out of the boat.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Talka asked.

"Defend myself," I said. "You guys take care of the big guy. I'll get this puny shrimp."

"Who are you calling a shrimp?" he asked.

"Obviously you," I said.

"I see," Talka said. "Then how about I change that?"

He thrust his spear at me. I pushed it down using the oar and did a flip, landing on his shoulders. From there, I wrapped my legs around his head and flipped him over the edge and into the lake below.

"That'll teach you to mess with me," I said.

He resurfaced, spitting out a bunch of water.

"I'll get you!" Talka said.

He swam back to the dock and ran right back up the mountain.

"Not much you can accomplish without your spear," I said, holding up the spear.

I looked up to see Koda ram into Gazoot's head.

"Nice one!" I said.

"You idiot! Don't get beat by the likes of them!" Talka said.

"You're right, boss," Gazoot said.

"Oh, no," I said.

I ran up to help the others, dropping the spear.

"Wrosco, behind you!" Nita shouted.

"You let your guard down," Talka said.

His spear dug into my arm. I yelled.

"Wrosco!" Kenai yelled.

"I'm fine!" I said.

Talka pulled the spear out of my arm.

"Next will be your heart!" Talka yelled.

"No!" Kenai yelled.

He pushed Gazoot off the cliff and ran towards Talka. I couldn't watch.

When I opened my eyes, Kenai had a hold of the spear in his mouth.

"Kenai!" I said.

"Get that plant!" Kenai muffled.

"Right!" I said.

I started climbing the mountainside. Nita and Koda moved down to help Kenai. I clutched my arm.

"This isn't going to work," I said.

I stopped at a small landing. I ripped off my hood and made a strip that I tied around my arm using my other hand and my teeth. I kept on climbing after I bandaged it up. I almost reached the top when the rock gave in.

"I guess... I'm meant to be alone," I said. "Siera, I failed you."

I started falling down. Nita looked up and noticed me falling.

"Kenai!" Nita yelled.

Kenai noticed me as well. He snapped the spear in half and ran over to the edge.

"I'll just catch Wrosco by the hood like usual," Kenai said.

I got to their level. Kenai went to catch me but just missed.

"His hood is gone!" Kenai said.

The water below made a huge "SPLASH!" as I hit the water.

"Wrosco!" Kenai yelled.

"Heh! Just shows that if he had just given you up, his sister would be fine and I would be rich," Talka said.

Kenai got mad and pushed Talka off the cliff as well.

"I'll go get the plant," Koda said.

I resurfaced along with Talka.

"So we meet again," Talka said.

"You want me to help, boss?" Gazoot asked from the dock.

"Yes," Talka said. "Once we take care of this creep, we'll be able to move on to the real target."

"Good thinking, boss," Gazoot said.

Gazoot dived into the water and started swimming towards Talka and me.

"Wrosco!" Kenai yelled. "We have to help him."

"This isn't the right peak!" Koda said, coming down.

"He said it was the highest peak," Nita said.

She looked at the other mountains and spotted only one taller than the current mountain they were on.

"That's got to be it!" Nita said. "Huh? Kenai!"

Kenai jumped off the cliff and splashed into the water below. The giant splash made a small wave pushing us away from the mountain.

"C'mon, Koda," Nita said. "Let's get that plant."

"What about Kenai and Wrosco?" Koda asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Nita said. "So let's go."

The two headed over to the other mountain.

"Gazoot still has his spear," I said. "If I or Kenai get hit with that, this won't end up good."

Gazoot swung his spear at Kenai, but I gripped it with my hand.

"I won't let you hurt my friend," I told him.

"Back to this again, eh?" Talka asked.

"That's right. I'd rather die first than see any of my friends die," I said.

"How touching," Talka said. "But you don't listen to me when I say bears and humans cannot be friends."

I had been keeping my eye on Gazoot the whole time that I never noticed Talka behind me.

"Wrosco!" Kenai shouted.

Kenai swam up behind me and pushed Talka down into the water. He resurfaced not long after.

"You wanna play with me, bear? Because I can show you how to play my way," Talka said. "And when we play my way, I never lose."

"That's what you want want to believe," I said. "But you have to trust me when I say that believing in something that does harm only backfires on you."

"Something that does harm?" Talka asked. "I'm doing something good! With doing whit; I avenge my family, I put food on my table, I make money to help my village grow! And you're trying to keep that away from me?"

"Killing bears won't bring your family back! It's as I said before; you're family must've agitated the bears in order for them to attack!" I exclaimed.

"Just shut your mouth!" Talka yelled.

He grabbed a large rock and threw it.

"Wrosco, look out!" Kenai yelled.

I ducked my head in time and the rock hit Gazoot in the head.

"What did you do that for, boss?" Gazoot asked.

"It was supposed to hit the kid," Talka said.

"No, you knew I would've ducked, no problem," I said. "He's trying to get rid of you so he can get all the money and food for himself."

"No, I am the boss," Talka said. "Hurry up and take out that kid before I hear him talking on again."

"He says he's the boss, so he says he has control over your life," I said. "He's just using you to get all the riches."

"I've had enough with your mouth!" Talka yelled.

He grabbed another rock and threw it. Once again, I dodged it and it hit Gazoot.

"So you are trying to get me?" Gazoot asked.

"No, I'm not," Talka said.

"Then why do you keep throwing rocks at me?" Gazoot asked.

They kept on fighting as Kenai and I got back to the dock.

"We got the plant!" Nita said.

I pulled the plant out of Koda's mouth. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. A bright blue flower as blue as the sky.

"Let's get back in the kayak and get out," I said.

We started rowing away.

"AHH!" we could hear Talka scream.

The four of us started laughing. We reached the other side of town.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Koda exclaimed.

"Yeah," I said in a depressed way.

"What's the matter, Wrosco?" Kenai asked. "We got the plant so now you can save your sister."

"Yeah, but now that my journey is over, well, I-," I said.

"Wait!" I could hear Gazoot yell.

"We got to go!" Nita said.

"Kid, take this!" Gazoot yelled.

I stopped to let Gazoot catch up. He handed me back the necklace.

"This is-," I said.

"Take it. I'll let you guys go this time," Gazoot said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Wait, don't let them go!" Talka yelled.

"Shut up! I'm the boss now, got it?" Gazoot asked.

"But they're-," Talka said.

"I said got it?" Gazoot asked.

"Fine," Talka said. "But just today. The next time you're back, you'll be sorry."

"I'll remember that," I said. "Let's keep going."

"Right," the other three said.

We started backtracking all the way to Willow Lake.

"I have the feeling the fruits power lasts from two to three days," I said. "Tomorrow should be the last day that I can talk to you guys."

"Does that mean we're not going to brothers anymore?" Koda asked.

"No, Koda. We'll always be brothers; even if we can't communicate to each other," I assured him.

"I guess this is good-bye then," Kenai said.

"I guess so," I said.

Kenai held up his paw. I connected my hand to it in a high five.

"I'm really going to miss you guys," I said. "I think I want to just sleep underneath the tree with you guys. Is that all right?"

"Whatever you want, buddy," Kenai said.

"This adventure has been fun while it lasted," Nita said.

"I agree," Kenai said.

"It was wild!" Koda said.

"I'm just glad I got to see you guys again. As well as meet Koda," I said.

I grouped them all around me and hugged them.

"I'm going to miss you so much," I said.

"We'll miss you too," Nita said.

The four of us fell asleep. Once again, I had another nightmare.

It was now the next morning and I woke up early. Before I could wake the others and have them see the tears in my eyes, I headed back to my village.

"Tanana, I'm back. I brought the plant," I said.

"You're too late, Wrosco. Siera has left this world last night," Tanana said.

"So my nightmares were telling the truth," I said. "That I was going to be late."

I fell to the ground.

"This is horrible!" I yelled. "I knew I was destined to be alone."

"Siera had one final wish before she passed on," Tanana said. "She tole me 'Tell Wrosco to go to the top of the mountain where the lights touch the earth'."

"The mountain where the lights touch the earth," I said.

I ran back into the woods straight to Willow Lake. When I arrived, the others were gone.

"Kenai? Nita? Koda?" I asked. "They're all gone."

I went over to the edge of the lake and stood there. Something budged me in the back and I feel in lake.

"You totally fell for it!" Koda laughed.

The others came out of the bushes laughing as well. I resurfaced and I started laughing.

"How's your sister doing?" Nita asked.

I looked down in grief.

"She's gone," I finally said.

"Sorry to hear that," Kenai said.

"She said for me to go to the mountain where the lights touch the earth," I said.

"Let's go then!" Koda said. "We just backtrack to the Salmon Run and then go to the mountain!"

"Um, let's try to pass the Salmon Run," Nita said.

"Good idea," Kenai said.

I followed them to the woods just outside the Salmon Run.

"Right up there is the mountain," Nita said.

"Well, let's go then!" Koda said.

"Koda, no," Kenai said. "This should be a quiet conversation just between Wrosco and his sister."

"Kenai, I want you guys to come with me," I said.

"You do?" Kenai asked.

"Yeah, because, well, this is... the last time I'll get to see you guys," I said.

"Trust me, it won't be the last time you see us," Kenai said.

"Go to Willow Lake on a regular basis," Nita said. "Even though we won't be able to talk, we can still at least see each other."

"Sounds good," I said.

"What are we waiting for? There must be a big surprise waiting for us at the top of the mountain," Koda said.

We started running for the mountain. I tripped and started rolling down the hill. The others started laughing and so did I. Then they rolled at me and collided with me. We started laughing again.

"I haven't had this much fun since when we were kids," I said.

We then started climbing up the mountain. Kenai brushed some snow from a ledge that landed on my face.

"Gotcha!" Kenai said.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

I reached up and pushed Kenai so his grip loosened and he fell on me and the others as well so we all landed in the snow below. We kept on laughing.

We continued climbing and got up to the top.

"We're finally here," I said. "I'm here, Siera. What am I supposed to do next?"

The lights turned orange. I looked away until my eyes could adjust to it. Once I looked back, I saw Siera along with my parents.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I saw it," Siera said. "I was able to see your entire journey. I could hear you talking with Kenai, Nita, and Koda. I saw you fight off Gazoot and Talka."

"What? Is that possible?" I asked.

Siera waved to the bears. They waved back.

"It was through mom and dad I was able to," she said.

"You did?" I asked my parents.

They both nodded.

"You are... more happier with them than in the village, aren't you?" Siera asked.

I looked down all depressed. I then looked up.

"Yes, I am," I said.

"So be it," Siera said.

She held out her hand. I gripped her hand with mine. Then, another bright light occured around my neck. When it disappeared, I looked to my neck and saw the totem of the bear of love. I smiled and showed it to the bears. I looked back at Siera.

"Do you wish to be with them?" Siera asked.

I smiled and so did the bears.

"More than anything in the world," I said.

"Then so be it," Siera said.

I was raised up into the air and started spinning around. The spirits then change me into a bear. I floated down to the ground. Siera and my parents disappeared.

"Wrosco!" Koda exclaimed.

Koda pounced on me. I tossed him up into the air and he landed on Kenai's back.

"Welcome back, Wrosco," Nita said.

"C'mon, let's go to the Salmon Run," Kenai said. "We'll introduce you to Tug."

"I have something to take care of first," I said. "You might know what it is, Kenai."

"Your manhood ceremony, huh?" Kenai asked.

"Yep," I responded.

I headed back to the village and found Tanana.

"Are you ready, Wrosco?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

And with that, I was starting the manhood ceremony over again, but this time things were going to be a bit different. Because I had gone under a change where I had a new reason for becoming a man, and I would get to be the second paw print up on the wall, right beside Kenai's. Tanana dipped my paw in the red paint and placed my mark on the wall beside Kenai's. I looked at it in excitement. Kenai nudged my side and we all cheered.

So this ends the long journey I was sent on. I learned so much from Kenai, Koda, and Nita. Through them, I learned that everyone has a little animal inside of them, even you. Because if you didn't have a little animal inside of you, well, you'd be hearing only growls from me.

* * *

That's the end. Please review.


End file.
